Enchanted
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: You know that Disney movie your mom probably made you go see because you had little siblings? Well, I loved it. It's my favorite Disney fairytale. And I couldn't help but write a fanfiction with my favorite pairing in it! NaruSaku


* * *

A parody of the movie Enchanted.

It's basically just like the movie except she doesn't sing. NaruSaku baby!!! :) :P

I thought it would be funny to make Sakura the clueless one and Naruto the mature one. Scary. All the characters are pretty much total opposites of what they are on TV. Tee-Hee! Read it! Read it! Read it!

This was inspired by Beauty and the Beast NaruSaku Style by catsi563.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Enchanted is a Disney original movie.

And now: Enchanted. NaruSaku version. =^.^=

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived an evil queen named Orochimaru. (Tee-Hee) She had a stepson named Sasuke who was a prince. Her greatest fear was that Sasuke would one day marry and take over the kingdom. She made it her one goal in life to keep Sasuke away from all women and hired a man named Itachi to fulfill this task. Still, she worried he would wander into the forest and meet that fair pink-haired maiden…

* * *

In the magical fairytale kingdom of Andalasia, there lived a fair maiden of the name Sakura. She was scurrying across her hollow tree home with her many animal friends searching for the perfect pieces for her manikin. "And these for the eyes, Sakura?" a cute little bird showed sparkling black jewels. The pink haired girl picked up the dazzling gemstones and smiled. "Oh these are perfect! And black just like his!" she pulled the stones to her chest and imagined the man in the dream she had last night. She placed them on the doll and covered it with a purple sheet. All the little animals gathered in front of her. "Introducing, my one true love. My prince!" She pulled the sheet off of the manikin and all her animal friends smiled. "Oooooh." They recited in unison. Sakura looked over her master piece and frowned. "What's wrong, Sakura?" a tiny deer asked with the voice of a four year old. Sakura twisted her face and sighed. "I didn't give him any lips."

"Does he have to have lips?" a timid rabbit asked.

"Oh, but of course! Without them you wouldn't receive true loves kiss." All the tiny animals made their faces form confused glare. "True love's kiss is the most important of all. It's the way to show them your love." All the animals smiled as Sakura twirled around her house then sat on her manequin and dreamed.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was racing on his horse and chasing the vile troll. He slayed it easily and jumped off his noble steed with pride. "Well done, sir. You're fourth one this week!" Itachi ran up to the prince and congratulated.

"Yes, but, Itachi, life is not all about slaying trolls and knitting sweaters. My heart longs to be joined in song." Then he heard it. The sweet voice of the singing angel. "Who owns that beautiful voice? I must find it!" Sasuke raced of on his horse and into the forest.

"But, sire! Oh the queen. The queen will not be happy. She won't be happy at all." Itachi started pacing around and took out the locket with Orochimaru's picture in it. That was when the troll started singing along to the melody of Sakura's awfully loud voice. Itachi grinned evilly and untied the troll.

Prince Sasuke was almost there. He could hear her voice almost as if she was right there with him. That was when the huge troll came running past him shaking the ground as if it were an earthquake. "Oh! You shall not prevail, foul beast! That maiden is mine!" he forced his horse into full throttle, but still the troll was faster.

"You really think your dream boy is out there?" Sakura's best friend, a chipmunk named Lee, asked.

"He's out there somewhere, Lee. I know he is." Sakura smiled and turned to face her other friends. "What do you guys think?"

The animals had o-ed mouths and chanted again in unison, "Eye, eye, eye, eye, eye, eye, eye-"

"I what?" Sakura asked with a hint of confusion.

"I eat you now!" The troll shouted into the window and attempted to grab the girl. Instead he grabbed the manequin and shouted, "Hey! That's cheating!" He shattered the doll into pieces with his huge hand. Sakura escaped out the hatch she had in her roof. Being the huge beast he was, he climbed onto the tree causing Sakura to slip down the tree and fall through the thick forests. She screamed and landed right on the horse of her prince. She touched his face and smiled. "It's you…" she sighed with relaxation.

"Yes it's me, and you are?"

"Sakura."

"Oh Sakura! We shall be married in the morning!" Sasuke raised his fist into the air and yelled with optimism. She laughed lightly and blushed happily.

* * *

"Uuurghhhhhh! This can't have happened!!!! We have to stop that wedding!!! He must not marry that girl!!!!!" Orochimaru screamed.

Itachi stuttered with his words, not enjoying seeing the love of his life enraged. "B-but how, my lady."

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "I know…"

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the carriage; she had a little trouble because her dress was so huge it almost ripped off. She plopped onto Itachi as the intense pressure put in the pull couldn't be stopped soon enough. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Am I late? I hope I'm not late." Sakura looked around frantically. "No, you're right on time." Itachi grinned evilly. "Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed with relief and raced into the castle. All the forest animals came toppling out of the carriage as well. "Wait up, honey. We ain't done with you yet." Lee yelled. Sakura continued to hurry to the castle as her friends kept adding accessories to her outfit.

She was almost there… so close… when an old hag appeared in front of her. She gasped at the ugly woman. "Young lady, you must make a wish at the wishing well."

"Oh, no thank you, I have to get to the castle, to marry my true love, Prince Sasuke."

"Oh, but a wish on your wedding day. That's the most magical thing in the world."

Sakura was pushed by Orochimaru in disguise. She tried to argue but couldn't find the words. So she stood looking into the deep well with shock. "Are you making a wish, dear?"

Sakura nodded, closed her eyes and smiled. "And they both lived happily ever-" What happened next was a mixture of things. The old hag pushed her in the well. Sakura screamed. Lee saw everything.

"Help! Prince Sasuke we need help!" Lee shouted.

Sakura kept falling into the never ending well, clueless to what was happening. Truthfully, a great transformation took place. Instead of talking to animals, animals were looked down upon and often shooed away. Instead of living in trees, people lived in houses and apartments. Instead of true love's kiss, people had sexual relations with their partner. Sakura screamed as she appeared in a twisted world. She appeared to be coming out of the ground of a village. A place she was unfamiliar with. She stared with shock and attempted to crawl out of the ground. Unfortunately, she had made the dress a little too big and again got stuck. This time to a point where it ripped. Sakura then looked around her surroundings. People were bustling about, all knowing exactly where they were going. Strange vehicles that looked a bit like carriages, but more complex, were passing by the streets in random directions. She ran as fast as she could in her high heels asking anyone she saw where she could find the castle. "Excuse me. I was wondering if any of you kind people, could lead me to the castle. I'm supposed to be there right now to marry my true love. Prince Sasuke." She was swept away in the crowd, unable to control her movements.

Uzumaki Naruto was riding home with his young apprentice Konohamaru. He was so tired of paperwork. All day the Hokage had been filling out papers. What he hated the most was looking at papers from young couples looking to get a divorce. Especially Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. He had had enough of it. They screamed at each other for pointless things. Such as that "special kunai." He remembered one thing that Ten-Ten had said to him that really bummed him down.

"So after a whole week of this you still want to get married?"

He was going to have to tell Konohamaru sooner or later. He was like a son to Naruto. They were that close. _First things first…_ He thought. _Gift now, news later._ He silently handed Konohamaru his present. "What the? A book?" Konohamaru twisted his face into a multiple of questions.

Though having no clue how he found it, it was a book about women's history. "Yeah. It has some really great women in there." He sighed, thinking up a good way to explain what was happening. "And you know, Hinata is a lot like the women in those books." Konohamaru nodded disappointed. "Look, I know it's not that comic book you wanted, but this is so much better." Naruto pointed out different women in the book. "Lady-Tsunade. She was a member of the 'Legendary Three Ninja.' She was also a top medi-nin and fifth Hokage."

"Yeah, I know, but where does Hinata fall into this?"

"Konohamaru, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Konohamaru's jaw dropped ten stories. "What? Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because I love her."

"Will I have to give up my bedroom?"

"No, she'll sleep with me."

Konohamaru sighed and looked out the window. He noticed something different about the Castle Casino billboard. "Whoa! They added a Princess to the Castle billboard."

"No that's just advertisement. Now roll up the window it's raining." Naruto quickly went into defensive mode.

"But she's really there! Look!" Konohamaru jumped out the taxi and ran over to the billboard. "Hey! Princess!" he yelled.

Naruto raced out after him. "Konohamaru, what are you doing? Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Look!" Konohamaru pointed at the billboard.

Sure enough there was the pink haired outcast with the freakishly large dress on top of the billboard. "Hello? Is anybody home? Hello? Do you know Sasuke?" she called tapping on the fake castle lightly. Naruto looked at her as if she was just part of a creepy nightmare.

"Hey. You up there. Are you lost?" he called.

She looked down at him and said, "Oh, I was just wondering if you knew how to get me to the CASTLE-" She lost her balance and started to fall.

"Catch her master! Catch her!" Konohamaru cried.

Naruto dove in and caught her in the wild ruffles of her dress. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked her and sat up.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." She gathered up all the ruffles in her dress and stood up.

"What were you doing on the castle billboard?" Konohamaru again twisted his face.

"I was lost and, and I was just wondering if anyone knew how to get to the castle, but I'm afraid no one's been very nice to me."

"Yeah, well welcome to Konoha." Naruto chuckled with sarcasm.

Sakura's face lifted happily and she smiled gracefully. "Thank you."

Naruto and Konohamaru again twisted their faces at the strange woman's reply. "Listen, you need a car or something to take you back home?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" She giggled and danced around the streets.

So Naruto and Konohamaru took Sakura to Naruto's apartment. "Like I said, you can only stay for a few minutes. Dry off, and I'll get you a car."

Sakura twirled around her surroundings. She sat down on the couch and smiled contently. Konohamaru, now in his pajamas, walked up to Sakura and asked, "Are you really a princess?"

"Not yet," Sakura snuggled up on the green couch and smiled, "but I will be. Soon." She yawned and drifted into a wonderland of dreams. Konohamaru patted one of the huge puffs of sleeves on her dress.

He walked over to where her master was sitting, filling out paperwork and smiled. "Man, she sure is tired."

Naruto glanced towards the couch and stood up. "What? No!" he stood up and walked into the living room. He stared at the innocent woman for a moment then sighed. What kind of villain would let a clueless creature like her out in the real world without guidance? He couldn't. He tucked himself in bed and fell into a hazy sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up early the next morning and again looked over the unfamiliar environment. It was a tragic mess. Just filthy. "Oh my, this will never do." She shook her head and planted her hands on her hips. Sakura opened the window and called to the animals with a voice so pure and sweet. After a few moments, millions of pigeons, rats, and roaches appeared and stood at command. She didn't recognize any of them. "Well… it's always nice to make new friends." She smiled timidly. "Alright everyone. Let's tidy things up." So her _new _friends started cleaning the apartment in tune to her song.

Shortly towards the end of her song, Konohamaru woke up and saw everything. He couldn't believe it. WTH??? _Yeah you see that everyday… _he thought. Then, as if on command, he raced towards his master's room and hit him with a pillow. "Wake up! Wake up wake up!"

"What? What's wrong? Are you okay?" A half awake Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you. You have to come see!" Konohamaru practically dragged him to the scene of the crime.

"Oh my god!" he o-ed his mouth and started frantically running to chase the creatures out. "Hurry open the door!" he yelled. Konohamaru obeyed as his master was chasing at least fifty different creatures out the door. He panted lightly. That was when he heard it. The shower was running, and someone was humming. He stomped over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Come in." he heard the crazy woman's beautiful voice filter through the door. He opened the door and saw a mob of pink hair and a bear naked body just stepping out of the shower. Two birds appeared out of nowhere and wrapped a towel around her. "Thank you, you're too kind." She spoke to them. "Oh! Naruto, this is a magical room! Where does the water come from?" she sounded as if she really had no clue, and he had no trouble believing it.

"Well, the water comes from the pipes…"

"And where do the pipes get it?"

"I-I dun no, wherever the pipes get it." He shrugged. God this wasn't a very pleasant morning.

"Yes, it is magical!"

Konohamaru heard a knock on the door and almost as quickly answered. "H-hey Hinata…" he stared at her. Now that he knew her master's plan, it was kind of hard talking to her.

"Wow. This place is really clean. Did you guys hire a maid or something?"

"You can say that." Konohamaru laughed to himself. Hinata walked through the hallways casually. When she got to the door leading into the bathroom, a clueless Sakura and clumsy Naruto fell out. Sakura giggled at her mistake and sat up.

Hinata stared in disbelief at the "why me god?" Naruto. "Who is she?"

"Oh! I'm Sakura, from Andalasia. I'm going to the castle to be married!"

"She's married?"

"No, she's not. Not yet. Just not yet." He glared at Sakura with rage.

"What does that mean, not yet?"

"Hinata, listen. She was lost; I was just trying to help her."

"Help her what? Find the shower?"

"Oh the shower! The shower is wonderful!" Sakura nodded excitedly. Hinata looked her once over then started yelling at Naruto. Then she slammed the door and rode to work. "She is lovely." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Prince Sasuke dove into the well headfirst with Lee following close behind. "Don't worry, Sakura! I've come to rescue you!" he shouted for the world to hear.

"Yeah, but who's gonna rescue meeeeeeeee!" Lee screamed. It was the last cluster of words he spoke before transforming into a regular chipmunk.

When entering the streets of Konoha, Sasuke pointed his sword at the first man he saw. "Peasant. What is thy name?"

"Uh… Chouji?" the man replied nervously

"Are you with the wicked old hag that sent my poor Sakura to this retched place? Chouji?"

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"I seek a beautiful girl." Sasuke glared at him viciously.

"I'd like to find one of those, too. You know?" Chouji looked at the sword the whole time.

Sasuke put his sword away and a hand on Chouji's shoulder. "Well keep a wary eye out, Chouji. Come along, Lee."

Chouji stared off into space as his comrade, Kiba, looked at him concerned. "Did you see that chipmunk?"

* * *

Naruto paced back and forward. He was down to his last nerve with Sakura. He knocked on the door to the room that she was in at the moment. "Yes?" her voice again found its way into his ears. "You have to go back. I don't care if you're waiting for Prince Sashking, or what."

"Prince Sasuke."

"Anyway, you can't stay here." She walked out after that. Her incredulously long pink hair was swaying with her ballet movements. She had on a blue dress with a design that looked strangely familiar "Where did you get that dress?"

She smiled and twirled to better show it. "I made it. Do you like it?"

He then noticed the cutouts in his drapes that looked like stuff you would find in a used paper doll book. "You made a dress out of my curtains???"

She frowned and sighed. "Oh, you're unhappy."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not unhappy, I am angry."

"Angry?" she tilted her head

"Yes. It's an unpleasant emotion. Ever heard of it?" Naruto paced around moving his arms crazily.

"Oh, I believe I have heard of it, but I haven't–"

He interrupted her with, "Listen, you have caused a very unpleasant situation between me and Hinata because now she has it in her head that you and I…"

Sakura brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. "Kissed?"

Naruto looked at her as if she was insane at first then shook his head with frustration. "Yeah, something like that…" Konohamaru stepped in between them, and Naruto slapped his forehead. "Training, I forgot! Could you just… Agh!" he sighed and ran out to some other room.

* * *

Orochimaru screamed. "That creep isn't dead? We have to get rid of her!"

"What if he didn't find her, my lady?" Itachi suggested as he trimmed the shrubs in the image of Orochimaru.

"And what if he did?" She was so frightening; it made Itachi cut off the queen's head. Orochimaru got an evil twisted idea. "Oh, if only there was someone who cared about me enough, to go down and stop him for me. I would do anything for him." She was careful to make every word as dramatic and seducing as possible. Itachi's mouth water and he chuckled nervously. Then as swiftly as his legs would allow, he threw himself into the well. He appeared again in front of Chouji and Kiba.

"Where do these freaks keep coming from? Hey man." Itachi jumped at sudden recognition. "Let me guess, you're looking for a beautiful girl?"

Itachi leaned forward and in the most serious voice ever he replied with, "No. I'm looking for a prince, actually."

Kiba nodded in one of his "that's normal" ways. "Right." And Itachi raced after Prince Sasuke who was now sword fighting on top of a bus.

"You've met your match you foul bellowing beast!" he sliced his sword in the top, almost hitting an old lady. Now the bus driver, a cranky old woman with a fiery heart, stepped out and screamed at the idiotic prince, who ran off in the process. He had to find his lovely Sakura, so they could share in true love's kiss. Like they sung in that cheesy opening song.

Sakura was skipping to work next to a furious Naruto. He was only a few steps from killing the clueless angelic woman. Sakura stopped and stared at the statue of an ugly, fat woman in a way-too-short-for-those-legs dress.

"What are you doing?" he dragged her along.

She smiled warmly at him and sighed, "She's beautiful." Naruto was confused because the most moronic person, especially one as beautiful as Sakura, could've realized she was butt-ugly.

"She's not real. Come on." Hokage mansion was huge but still managed to fill its way all the way to the top with tasks. Sakura immediately found her way to the aquarium in the corner.

Ten-Ten approached the infuriated Hokage and plastered a fake smile onto her face. "You're late." She muttered. "Shikamaru and Ino have been waiting."

"Great. How long?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. Actually. Sakura get over here. Sakura, this is Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten, Sakura. I need you to find out where she comes from and how I can get her there. And make sure it's cheap because I'm going to have to pay for it." Ten-Ten nodded at the crazy looking woman.

Sakura smiled like a little kid and giggled. Naruto left for work, and at that same time Sakura spit a fish into a cup in front of her. "Nice to meet you." She said. Ten-Ten couldn't keep a fake face, and confusion crept into her businesswoman look. Orochimaru had seen it all.

* * *

Itachi and Prince Sasuke were in a restaurant. Itachi managed to get a part time job and was in the back. "Itachi." Something flowed into his ear. He searched for his beloved queen through all the pots and pans. "Itachi!" he heard a voice bang. "Itachi!" the queen shouted. This time Itachi had no trouble finding her in a pot of boiling water. "Uuuuh finally. I'm _boiling _in here!" Orochimaru sighed then was all business. "Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, my lady. But if we did, what would we do with her, my lady?" The queen sent three luscious red apples into the pot. "Poison apples, my lady?"

"Yes. With one bite she will fall into a deep sleep, and when the clock strikes twelve, she will be no longer." A shiver of guilt passed over Itachi. Sasuke trusted him, and he was betraying his so called friend. That was when Itachi noticed a small rodent crawling around in the pots on the shelves. Lee. Itachi raced after the chipmunk who immediately went to tell Prince Sasuke. Unfortunately, Lee couldn't speak in this crazy universe, and Sasuke wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. So even after a spectacular acting performance, Sasuke was still as clueless about the evil Itachi.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his office at the end of the day. "Well, that went well, I think. There's no reason not to be reasonable." He sighed.

Ten-Ten called him over. "She has no ID. No driver's license. Nothing. I don't even know this place where she comes from. Andalusia?"

"Andalasia." Naruto corrected.

"Yeah. She says it's just past the meadows of joy and the 'valley of contentment'" Ten-Ten's voice rose with fake enthusiasm as she was imitating Sakura.

Sakura walked up to Ino and smiled. "Oh, you have beautiful hair!" she sighed and pulled a strand behind Ino's ear.

"Thank you." Ino smiled lightly.

Sakura nodded her head as she said, "The man who loves you is a lucky man indeed."

"Well you try telling him that," Ino snapped and glanced at Shikamaru.

"I'm certain he already knows." Sakura beamed.

Shikamaru looked her way and almost shouted, "Excuse me?"

Sakura pranced up to him. "Are you him? Oh you are very lucky. Just look at how her eyes sparkle." She joined their hands and they quickly pulled away.

Naruto ran up to Sakura and took her away from the two. "Sakura, it's not like that. They don't love each other anymore."

"I don't understand." Sakura replied. Confusion filled her face.

"They're getting a divorce. A separation. Forever."

Sakura's eyes went big. The emeralds sparkled with tears. "You mean Forever and… ever?" Naruto nodded. She turned around and sobbed lightly.

"Oh my god, are you crying? Is she really crying?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, "it's just so sad." Sakura sat down in one of the loveseats in the office and buried her face in her hands. Naruto groaned and dragged her out of the office.

They walked to the park where Naruto stopped her and took out a hundred-dollar bill. "Here, this is all the money I have. Take it; call your prince. Tell him to come pick you up on his horse. Okay, I just can't keep you over here."

She smiled at him lightly and took the bill. "Naruto, thank you so much for your kindness. I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I hope everything works out between you and Hinata." She walked away gracefully, and he took a few moments to watch. Instead of walking back to Andalasia, Sakura sat next to the old lady feeding pigeons with birdseed. "Your friends are very lovely." Sakura smiled and handed the woman the bill.

Naruto groaned and walked up to her. "Sakura, what are you doing? You can't just give people money."

"But you gave me money." Sakura quickly stated.

"That's not the point."

"Oh, but she's been very helpful. She says she's seen Sasuke." Sakura smiled then turned to the old lady.

"He was on the bus this morning. He tried to _kill _me." The pigeon-lady said and sprinkled more birdseed down on the ground. Sakura beamed with rosy red cheeks. Naruto couldn't let Sakura waste anymore of that money. He wasn't completely evil. So he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

They started talking about random stuff when Naruto asked, "So how long have you known that prince of yours?"

Sakura smiled into the sky and sighed happily. "One day!"

"Seriously? One day? That's it?" Naruto laughed slightly.

Sakura stopped and twirled. "Yes. And tomorrow will be two days! So how about you? How long have you known your Hinata?"

Naruto chuckled. "Me and Hinata. We've been together for about five years."

"And you still haven't proposed!" Sakura gasped.

"I-it's complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be. If you really truly love her."

"I do. And she knows I do."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How does she know?" Sakura started singing.

"You know... no... don't- don't sing."

"You should sing to her! Pour your heart out in beautiful ballad. Then she will know for sure… Why are you staring at me?" Sakura looked nervously at the ground.

"I dun no, but it's like you stepped out of a fairytale or something."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sakura had bashful eyes.

Naruto didn't reply to her question but instead said, "Anyway, I don't sing."

A man at a hotdog stand pushed a caramel apple in front of Sakura's face. "Free caramel apple for the nice lady?" Itachi said in a bad accent. Sakura's eyes went big as she stared at the foreign food.

"It's free?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded grimly.

"Of course. Today is free caramel apple day. Tomorrow is free beef… jerky…" he stuttered as Lee was crawling up his shirt trying to warn his best friend. Unfortunately, Itachi grabbed him just in time.

Sakura and Naruto continued walking. Naruto explained to Sakura about dating. "Normal people, when they want to get to know each other, they date."

"Date?" Sakura twisted her face and adjusted her head to an angle.

"Yes, when two people, a man and a woman, sit down at a fancy place. Like a restaurant. And talk. About their likes and dislikes. A date."

"Oh I would enjoy going on one of those." Sakura beamed and slung her arms into the air, at the same time releasing her caramel apple. "Oops." She giggled.

"Crap." Itachi muttered as he watched the apple fly through the air and land on a poor biker's helmet.

"Ooh! A ball. Look, Naruto. You could take Hinata there. That would be fun."

"No that would not be fun. I don't dance, now let's go." Secretly, Sakura grabbed two tickets as they headed to the meadows.

"Ooh! These flowers are beautiful!" She scurried to grab as many as her hands would hold. Sakura called out to more of her "new friends," and two doves came to order. "Take these flowers to Hinata. Please."

Naruto looked at her. "What kind of crazy scheme do you have in mind now?" Sakura just closed her eyes and smiled.

Later that day, Naruto visited Hinata at her office. Hinata kissed him and smiled. "I love them. Where do you find real doves in Konohagakure?" she asked. Naruto shrugged and had no trouble believing Sakura could do something that alien.

"I dunno."

She kissed him one more time then pulled out the two tickets Sakura had grabbed. "And these? We're going to a ball?" Naruto sighed and thought of how desperate he was to win her back.

"You don't have to if you don't want."

"Are you crazy! I'd love to!" Hinata hugged him. Over her shoulder, Naruto noticed Sakura behind them with curious eyes rummaging through equipment and fabric. He laughed at her and continued hugging his hopefully-wife-to-be.

That night Naruto treated Sakura to dinner, and they talked and laughed. "Okay, check this out." Naruto twisted the top off a saltshaker and placed it on his finger. He balled his hand into a fist then revealed it to have disappeared. Sakura was bewildered. Then he reached behind her ear and there it was again.

"You're a wizard!!!" Sakura excited. Then she became very quiet.

Naruto noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, this is a really nice place. And you and I are talking." She started.

Naruto nodded and answered. "Yes."

"We're on a date!" Sakura smiled really big and pulled her hands into the air.

"Yes." Naruto started then caught himself. "No. No. You and me, we're just friends. Besides, people don't usually bring their kids on dates."

Sakura shook her head. "That's a shame. He's a really nice boy." They both turned to Konohamaru who was helping a waitress fold napkins.

"Yeah he's great. He's just a little over the limit sometimes." Sakura sighed and noted that Konohamaru was apparently having a contest to see who could fold napkins faster. And shouting cheers such as "Oh yeah!" "You're going down!" "Wahoo! Five more to go!" He smiled all the time. Sakura had gotten accustomed to Konohamaru's way of looking at things and became the closest to a mother that he ever had.

"Care to try a apple martini, nice lady. From a secret admirer." A waiter that looked a lot like the man at the hotdog stand.

"Ooh, looks delicious!" Sakura licked her lips for effect.

"Careful though they're poisonous." Naruto spoke in a barely recognizable sarcastic tone.

Sakura looked up a bit shocked, and Itachi glared evilly at the blond man. "You're joking." Sakura smiled.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. But be careful though, they can creep up on you." Sakura picked up the wine glass and put it in front of her face.

"I'll just take one sip." She said.

"One sip is all it takes." Itachi smiled. But right before the glass touched her sweet and innocent lips, Lee charged in and knocked the glass onto the ground.

"Lee!" Sakura cheered and snuggled up to the rodent.

"Oh my god! There's a chipmunk on the table!" Naruto grabbed Konohamaru as the crowd scrambled to escape the infested building.

Lee continued his squeaking and Sakura, being a lot more intelligent than her prince, understood. "Sasuke is here!" The chipmunk nodded. That was when Itachi attacked the creature.

"Sakura get away from that thing!" Naruto shouted.

"Lee is my friend. He won't hurt anyone." Sakura replied trying to find where her best friend was hiding.

"Whoa! The pizza's breathing!" Konohamaru announced. Everyone stared at the pizza as it moved slowly up and down.

Sakura smiled. "Lee." Itachi grabbed the pizza tray and, as if it were a Frisbee, threw it into the fire. Sakura gasped and immediately felt tears fill her eyes.

Konohamaru jumped down and kicked Itachi, hard, in the shin. "Jerk!" he yelled.

* * *

Prince Sasuke, after a weary day went to his hotel with the "magic mirror" and the "strange box" that controls it. As he flipped through channels, he saw a report about the restaurant with the rodent infestation. "There are no signs of chipmunk remains. That animal's still out there." A cop reported to a woman with four blond ponytails forming a rectangular shape on her head. Prince Sasuke chuckled for the time being then stopped. Amazed at who appeared on the screen next.

"Here we are now with the woman who actually got attacked by this creature. Ma'am how do you feel knowing that this creature is still alive?"

Sakura smiled and twirled in her blue dress. "Wonderful! Yes, Lee is my very best friend and-"

"Sakura!" Prince Sasuke raced to get as close as he could to the screen. His face scowled at the blond man and small boy who came and took her off. "Oh please, magic mirror, tell me where my Sakura is."

"This is Temari signing off at 615 Main Street." The woman smiled at the camera then disappeared in the midst of a deodorant commercial.

Sasuke screamed to the heavens, "615 Main Street! Thank you mirror!" and he kissed the screen. He was on a mission. He was off to find his fair maiden Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura sat on Konohamaru's bed talking with him before bed. "Do you think Lee's gonna make it okay?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him. Lee is very smart and very brave. I remember this one time Little Red Riding Hood was walking around the wolf's grandmother's house. And she had an axe. The poor wolf would've been done for if it weren't for Lee walking by at that time." Sakura narrated changing faces to better the effect.

Konohamaru twisted his face. "I don't remember that version."

"Well, that's because Red tells it another way." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for the awesome story, Sakura." And he pecked her on the cheek, like a little boy would do his mom if she tucked him in. Sakura blushed happily and ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight." She said and left.

She was sitting on the couch she slept on and reading a magazine when Naruto walked in and spoke to her. "Hey, that was a really nice story, about your chipmunk friend, but do you really think Sasuke is coming?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "Because the chipmunk told you?" Again Sakura nodded. "Well, I don't know about you, but last time I checked, chipmunks couldn't talk." Sakura looked down and sighed,

"Not in this world they don't." She bit her lip.

"Okay, you have to wake up. Stop living in a fantasy world."

"But Sasuke is coming for me!" Sakura stood up.

"No. There is no Prince. No Andalasia. No."

"Yes he is! I know he is!"

"I have to disagree. No."

"No. Every word that comes out of your mouth. No! No! No! Is that the only word you _know_?" she yelled.

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah ha! No. No. No. No. No!" Sakura pointed at him, assuring him she was winning.

"No! I mean no!" Naruto pulled his hands through his hair.

"Oh I'm so… sometimes you make me feel so… Oh you make me so… ANGRY!" she yelled. Then she giggled. "I'm angry!" she smiled. Then her face turned serious once again. "I'm angry." She punched his shoulder then giggled some more.

Naruto's face was confused by her actions for the at least fiftieth time. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She pulled her hand up to his chest, the part that was showing through his robe. "I-I'm wonderful…" she smiled and laughed a bit embarrassed. "It is a fiddle." She pulled her hand back down and closed her eyes. Naruto walked silently back to his room, and both of them stayed up most of the night thinking.

That same night, Prince Sasuke knocked on all the doors in the apartment building. Trying to find his fair Sakura. But there was no luck. All he found was old women, old men, married couples, and gay dudes. He was exhausted as he started on the fourteenth floor. It was pointless going to every door, but he was too stupid to notice.

* * *

Naruto woke up and smelled coffee. An unusual scent this early in the morning. "Good morning, sleepy-head." Sakura smiled as he entered the dining room. "You made breakfast. Great." He clapped his hands together and sat down at the table. Today Sakura was wearing a yellow dress with floral designs on it. Made out of old bed sheets. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Great." He replied. Though it was a lie, she probably wouldn't notice. A small knock hit the door. "I'll get it!" Konohamaru raced to the door. They heard what the stranger said, all three of them, but couldn't believe it was true. "I am Prince Sasuke. Here to rescue my fair Sakura and take her back to Andalasia." Sakura stood up and smiled. "Oh my god! It's him! How do I look?!?!?!" she looked to Naruto. "Slightly shocked." He quickly replied. She smiled and pulled her hands up to point out her face. "No. I mean, how do I _look_?" He looked her once over and answered with, "You look… beautiful." She blushed lightly then turned as she heard her Prince's voice say, "Sakura!"

"Sasuke!" she replied nervously. He picked her up and spun her around in the air gently.

They were laughing, but Naruto came in between them shouting, "Hey! Hey! Be careful!"

Sasuke took out his sword and pointed it at the blond man. "You! You were the one that kept my poor Sakura captive! Choose your last words wisely, peasant."

Sakura gasped and Naruto gave into his command by saying, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sasuke's face twisted with confusion. "Strange words." He was about to slice the blonde's head off when Sakura stopped him.

"No! Sasuke, this is Naruto and Konohamaru. These are my friends." Sakura smiled nervously.

"Ok." Sasuke put his sword back in his sash. "Well pack your bags and we shall be off. Back to Andalasia. And to the castle to be married. And live happily ever after." Sasuke kneeled on one knee and held her hand.

"I was just thinking…" Sakura started.

"Thinking?" Sasuke again twisted his face.

Sakura nodded, a bit embarrassed of her soon-to-be-husband. "And, there's something I really want to do."

Sasuke stood up and smiled boldly. "Anything, my love, just name it."

"I want to go on a date." Sakura smiled nervously.

"A date!" Sasuke laughed. "A date! Date? What's a date?" Konohamaru opened his mouth in a "who the hell doesn't know about a date" way.

Sakura looked towards Naruto who silently pushed her into telling it herself. "When two people, a man and a woman, go to a fancy place, like a restaurant, and talk. About themselves. Their likes and dislikes. A date." She blushed.

"Of course, my love. Anything for you." Sasuke smiled his charming way.

* * *

Orochimaru was now in a silver bowl of water talking – more like yelling at Itachi. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I will see to it that he doesn't come back. Just give me one last chance."

"Oh no! You are out of chances. What, you think poison apples grow on trees? No! There's only one left. I'm coming there myself!" That was it. Lee plopped out of the wine bottle he had landed in and suffered, yet another, high-speed chase against Itachi. And lost. This time he was put in a hamster ball. Itachi again filled with quilt. He was now questioning his feelings of the _beautiful _queen he had once fallen in love with. He couldn't let her go through with this. It would destroy the prince's heart. He had become close to the prince. Almost like brothers.

* * *

Naruto went to work to continue settling Shikamaru and Ino's divorce. But instead of arguing, they were smiling and laughing and flirting. "I was just thinking, about what that woman said, about Ino's eyes sparkling. And it's true. Her eyes really do sparkle." Shikamaru said.

"Shika." Ino smiled and they kissed briskly.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Who knew Sakura had enough power to stop a couple from separating. "But you guys have problems."

"Everyone has problems." Shikamaru smiled looking into his wife's eyes.

"You guys had bad times."

"Everybody suffers bad times, but does that mean we have to sacrifice all the good times for them?" Ino asked.

"No." the couple said in unison. The day was ended short because of that.

* * *

"And you guys can come visit Andalasia anytime. Just drop in." Sakura timidly looked at her feet. She wasn't looking forward to leaving her new friends. They were kind towards her when no one else was. They were family. So she mischievously planned to take Sasuke on the longest date ever. She didn't have that angelic smile plastered on her face. Just a sad straight face. Sakura kept thinking up random things to do. "Did you enjoy your hotdog?" Sasuke widened his eyes. "It's not really made out of a dog, they just call it that."

"It's very good, actually." There was a moment of silence before Sasuke asked, "How long do these dates usually last?"

Sakura shrugged nervously. "I dunno, you just have to keep thinking of stuff to do. We could go to the ramen stand, or there's this ball."

"Ball?" Sasuke perked up his ears.

Sakura smiled lightly. "Yes. There's dancing and music. You like that."

Sasuke stuck his head up for a moment before saying, "I suppose. But promise me that, after it's over, we will return to Andalasia."

Sakura bit her lip. "Of course." She decked her head down.

* * *

Konohamaru was sitting in his bedroom reading one of his old comic books. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what he thought to be pink hair. He glanced at it and saw the soon-to-be-princess Sakura. "Sakura!" he raced up to her and hugged her.

Sakura squatted down to see him at eye level. "Konohamaru, I'm really scared. I'm going to the ball and I don't have anything to wear." Konohamaru smirked planning a devilish plan.

"I know what men find attractive in a women. Here." He took her to Naruto's bedroom and ventured through his sock drawer. It was a frog change purse. It looked really gay, but everyone had them. Konohamaru led her around Macy's, Talbots, and most importantly, Victoria's Secret.

"What am I going to buy here, Konohamaru?" Sakura asked holding up a leopard print bra.

"I dunno. I just like coming in here." He wandered through the thong section. They left that place without a bag. Sakura had her outfit with a bit of make up and a, sadly, perverted little boy. "So are you staying here? Forever?" Konohamaru watched the cracks on the ground.

Sakura sighed. "I dunno. We're supposed to return to Andalasia after the ball."

"Do you have to go?" his voice begged. Sakura didn't answer.

* * *

Naruto was dancing with Hinata at the ball when Sakura arrived. He curly pink hair was straightened perfectly, showing it to be even longer. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress, and her face was made over and no longer looked like a child's. He stopped and watched her slowly walk down the carpeted stairs to the ballroom. "I'm surprised to see you here." He tried to sound casual.

"You? I'm surprised. I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I said I didn't. Never said I couldn't."

"Well it's that time of night again." The band conductor said. "Would the man ask the woman he didn't have the pleasure of accompanying tonight to dance the kings and queens waltz." Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Well, may I have the honor?" She took his hand and they danced to the beat of the lovely music. Sakura and Naruto, now left unoccupied, began to dance as well.

The music was hypnotic and so perfect for the situation the two were in. As the song "So Close" played in the background, they stared into each other's calling eyes. They didn't smile, didn't talk, just danced. It seemed as if they were in the center of the universe, just dancing sadly. He held her hand up and had the other arm wrapped around her waste. As the song came to an end, she heard his voice sing along with the song. "So close…" he sang. "We are… so far…" She closed her eyes with tears. Her green emeralds were now unseen by Naruto and his lovely Hinata, who had now continued dancing.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

She looked up to him and smiled as best she could. "Nothing."

"I'll go get your wrap." Sasuke walked off, and Sakura continued watching the men and women move gracefully across the floor, hand in hand. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Deary." She heard an old woman's scoff hoarse voice. She turned around and jumped fifty feet in the air.

"You. You're the wicked old hag who sent me here. The one who started this."

"Yes, and I am very sorry about that, deary. But I've come to make things better. Look around. Not able to be with the man you love. Forced to return with one you don't." Sakura stared at the blond man she had met just a few days ago. "But. With this," she showed a ruby red apple to the pink haired woman's face. In it was her reflection, a sad scared little girl. "With this, you can make all that disappear. Just sweet dreams and happy endings." Sakura found herself grabbing the apple. With one look back at the dancing people, she pulled it up to her face and slowly… bit it. One huge chunk that caused her to fall to the floor. Only to be dragged by the old woman to the nearest elevator. As the evil hag draped her legs over her shoulder, she transformed back to her original demonic form of Orochimaru.

She was so close to escaping when a sword slung through the door causing the safety to open. "Mother?" she heard. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! How are you?" Sasuke glanced down at the pink haired angel. "Oh, this. She just passed out. I wouldn't worry about it."

Sasuke grabbed his bride-to-be and dragged her out to the ballroom. "Someone! We need help!"

Naruto looked to the source of the voice. "Sakura." He whispered. "Call 911."

Hinata took out her cell phone. "On it."

They lay Sakura on a loveseat couch and Naruto took her hand. "How did this happen?" he stared at her pale unchanging face and bit his lip.

Orochimaru shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I don't know. I didn't see. She fainted and I-"

"No." a voice said. It was stern and tough. "She poisoned her. With my help, I'm ashamed to say." Itachi entered the room slowly and hesitantly.

"How do we save her?" someone asked.

"There's no way. When the strikes twelve she'll be done for."

Naruto remembered a conversation he had had with the enthusiastic woman the first time they met.

"**I'm supposed to be at the castle right now, so Sasuke and I can share in true love's kiss." She tried to push through the door.**

"**True love's kiss?" Konohamaru asked pulling on one of her arms trying to get her into the apartment.**

"**It's the most powerful thing in the world." She nodded seriously.**

"True love's kiss…" Naruto whispered.

Prince Sasuke looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"True love's kiss. It's the most powerful thing in the world." He motioned for Sasuke to step forward and plant one on her."Oh… I knew that." He shrugged and obeyed his command. That didn't wake her up. He did it again, and then a third time. "It isn't working. Unless…" he turned to face the blond.

Naruto knew what he was implying but didn't want to believe it. It would surely break Hinata. "No it couldn't be."

"Please. I've only known her for a few days, and you've-" Sasuke started.

"Just kiss her, Naruto." Hinata called from the background. The blond looked back at her for a moment then turned to the unconscious angel in front of him. Moving in slowly and dramatically, he placed his lips on top of her own. He released after a few moments. Sakura still didn't budge. Everyone's face sank. She was truly dead at that time. But – she woke up. She came through. Her face filled with color once again and she breathed. In front of her she saw Uzumaki Naruto.

"I knew it was you." She whispered and blushed. They kissed, this time more passionately.

Orochimaru laughed wickedly in the background. Everyone turned to her and scowled. "You think you've won? You think you can beat me? Orochimaru? Oh no, I always have a back up plan."

She chanted something and transformed into a huge snake. The crowd, now below her, screamed with fear. Many of them started running off. "All this talk about true love's kiss really brings out the worst in me. I suppose I will need a story to keep my throne when I get back. How about a huge deadly snake attacked, and poor defenseless queen Orochimaru couldn't do anything to stop it. Now who's first? How about the little brat that started it all?" she peered at Sakura.

Naruto put his hands in front of the pink haired woman and said, "Over my dead body!"

Orochimaru shrugged, "Okay. I'm flexible." So she grabbed the blond man who began screaming. Orochimaru climbed out of the ballroom and up the tall building. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's awfully long sword and raced after him. "Well what do you know, it's the heroic little princess to the rescue. I guess that makes you the damsel in distress huh, hotshot?" Orochimaru laughed and continued to climb. "Keep up, Sakura. I don't want you to miss this ending." Sakura carefully but quickly scurried after the witch.

As the battle neared the top of the building, Lee rolled up in his hamster ball to the prince. He again played charades, but oddly enough Sasuke understood what he was saying. "You want to finally be released… to save Sakura… and slay the beast." Lee nodded his cute little chipmunk head as fast he could. Sasuke obediently opened the small container. Lee sprang out and raced to the top of the building. As Lee landed on the reptile's huge face, Orochimaru screamed like the girl she was and dropped the terrified Naruto. Sakura threw the blade from her hand and caught the man by the cuff of his sleeves. As Orochimaru toppled to the ground, she turned into her regular form and splattered on the concrete. Sakura smiled with relief, but only for a moment as Naruto's cuff broke and again he started falling. She caught him but they both started sliding down the roof of the building. She smiled at him and chuckled softly. "Are you okay?"

He stared at her emerald green eyes and smiled. "With you? Wonderful."

In the end, Sasuke talked with Hinata and they ran back to Andalasia to be married. Itachi wrote a book called _The Royal Pain._ Lee also returned to Andalasia and wrote a book called _Silence is Torture Around Idiots. _Sakura started a store with her new husband called Andalasia's Secret.

The End!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enchanted belongs to Disney. I don't own any characters and the only part of the storyline I own is Andalasia's Secret. Made by MangaLuvr1r34. Inspired by Catsi563.


End file.
